<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tsukishima's list of problems : number one - a notebook by rainbowjoanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267637">tsukishima's list of problems : number one - a notebook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowjoanna/pseuds/rainbowjoanna'>rainbowjoanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, tsukishima vs notebook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowjoanna/pseuds/rainbowjoanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some people say love comes from deep bonds and long friendships.<br/>others say love comes from first glances and mysterious circumstances.<br/>tsukishima says it comes from mismatched bags and messy sketches.<br/>kuroo agrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tsukishima's list of problems : number one - a notebook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi thanks for clicking on this fic<br/>honestly reading through it once or twice, it really didn't seem like 3600 words<br/>i didn't think i was capable of writing this much in one story LOL<br/>anyways happy reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tsukishima was good at art. almost everybody he knew had said that to him at least once. he had a fine talent in creating sketches that could entrance anybody in them the second they laid eyes on it, but his one flaw was that he didn't draw just anything. he only drew things that he thought were the most magnificent things in the world, such as dinosaurs, birds, kuroo tetsurou's, snak- wait, what?</p><p>tsukishima's mind tore away from his bubble and his eyes darted away from the front of the room and down onto his notebook, which had dozens of doodles of a certain snarky TA. shoot, how'd that get there? tsukishima retraced his thoughts to when class first began. the teacher began talking about analytics, and tsukishima's brain immediately flipped, beginning to mindlessly think up a dinosaur and start drawing it. apparently, his eyes must have drifted to kuroo, who was the teacher's assistant in his statistics class, and was currently slouched over in his chair at the front of the lecture hall, staring at the rows of students with an arrogant smirk plastered onto face. tsukishima subconsciously began to draw the smirk on the faceless head, but he had to stop once his pencil rolled of his desk and into the dip in front of him when he put it down to erase something. </p><p>"crap." tsukishima muttered quietly, tapping the boy in front of him's shoulder. the latter turned around, raising a brow ever so slightly. woah, he was pretty. tsukishima didn't mean that in a 'i like you' sort of way, more like, 'you have a pleasing face to look at' type of way.</p><p>"s-sorry, i don't mean to bother, but i dropped my pencil. you mind picking it up?" tsukishima asked, attempting a friendly smile. the guy didn't respond, but he looked at the ground, eyes scanning quite fast around. his eyebrows were knitting together before they released and he blew a quick exhale, bending down and grabbing the pencil. he handed it back to tsukishima and began to turn around, but tsukishima could see that his line of sight lingered a little too long on tsukishima's notebook, where the sketches were. he forgot to close the notebook. tsukishima sort of slumped in his chair, grimacing at the fact that this stranger probably thinks he's a weird stalker for the annoying raven TA who was currently running his hands ; or attempting to ; through his messy bedhead. </p><p>"let's see, it's- ah. it's eleven thirty. you guys are free to go. have a good lunch." the professor announced, waving the students off. tsukishima slammed his notebook shut and clutched it at his side, swiftly making his way down the stairs to the nearest door. he almost made it, before he could hear a familiar voice call out behind him.</p><p>"yo! tsukki! glasses! come here real quick!" </p><p>tsukishima groaned and rolled his eyes harshly, but still he turned around, walking over to where kuroo was wiping the board down. "was there something you needed to tell me?" tsukishima asked, narrowing his eyes at kuroo, who was getting more chalk on the board then off.</p><p>"oh yeah. did you do that probability chart from yesterday?" kuroo coughed, swatting away the chalky dust in the air. "i was supposed to check yours but you seemed kind of- busy, so i decided to let you be and check it after class. which is now!" kuroo grinned, taking his bag out to grab his water bottle. shoot, did kuroo see his drawings? no, there's no way, tsukishima was closer to the back than to the front. there was no possible way.</p><p>"yeah i did," tsukishima rested his bag and his statistics notebook on the table as well, beginning to rummage through his bag for his folder. why tsukishima didn't just do his statistics homework in his notebook, and save himself the effort of looking for his folder, he couldn't tell you. finally, tsukishima found the bright yellow folder, and started flipping through the papers. he muttered a 'where the hell are you', which caught the attention of kuroo, who shoved their bags aside and motioned for tsukishima to open up the folder to get a better look. tsukishima adjusted his glasses and continued to pile through the papers. it seemed he was getting nervous and moving a lot, because his notebook flung off the table and the metal rings gave a loud 'clang' as it hit the ground. he began to bend down to get it, but kuroo waved him off, picking it up himself. "i'll put it in your bag for you. keep looking." tsukishima mumbled a thanks and continued to search through his folder.</p><p>"here it is." tsukishima pulled out the piece of graph paper and handed it over, staring at the back of it aggressively while kuroo read it over. </p><p>"looks good," kuroo smiled, handing it back to tsukishima. "don't murder it once you get back to your dorm." he laughed at his own joke, taking another sip of his water. </p><p>"haha." tsukishima dryly laughed, sarcasm seeping through every crack of his body. he quickly shoved both his folder and homework into his bag with one quick motion and walked out the door, not responding to kuroo's "farewell, tsukki!".</p><p>** </p><p>"hey tsukk-"</p><p>"shut up yamaguchi," tsukishima immediately stopped his rampage and turned around. "sorry. didn't mean it. i had this total meltdown because i couldn't find my homework today."</p><p>yamaguchi shrugged, turning his attention back to the tv. "all good. we still on for lunch with hinata and them?"</p><p>"yeah..." tsukishima's voice seemed to fade as he rummaged through a bag that was certainly not his. it was packed with a ton of biology notes, a class tsukishima did not take. biology? who takes biology? he continued to pull out the tons of other notes. chemistry, physics, calculus, and fatefully, statistics. except, these weren't the normal notes. actually, they weren't notes at all. they were, grading sheets? did he accidently take the teachers bag? no, because the teacher wouldn't have random not-</p><p>crap.</p><p>tsukishima's pace of inspecting the bag increased, as he dug for anything he could use to identify the 'person', even though tsukishima knew that he already knew who it was. tsukishima quickly found a phone, but it was locked. of course. tsukishima took a few deep breaths. it wasn't that bad, he could just swap bags with kuroo tomorrow. plus, without his phone, he could focus on the online homework. tsukishima had calmed down majorly, running a hand through his hair while walking to his room. </p><p>"tsukki?" yamaguchi called out, stopping tsukishima in his tracks. "do you have the notes for statistics? i kind of skipped today."</p><p>"you skipped? you have to stop doing that, but yeah i have the sta- wait, my notebook!" tsukishima yelped like he'd just been burned with a hot pan. "the sketches! he'll see!"</p><p>"what are you talking about? also your friend just texted you."</p><p>tsukishima almost tripped over absolutely nothing, running over to the kitchen, where yamaguchi was holding up kuroo's phone. tsukishima snatched it, eyes skimming the messages.</p><p>bokHOOTo [3 minutes ago] &gt;&gt;hiyo!!!!! you still coming to the caf e??? im waiting for you T_T </p><p>bokHOOTo [2 minutes ago] &gt;&gt;dudeeeeee agahshis here now!!!!! weare waiting for u hurryyyy</p><p>bokHOOTo [1 minute ago] &gt;&gt;i ordered u a coffe pls com e nowwwww its going to get cold &gt;.&lt;</p><p>bokHOOTo [30 seconds ago] &gt;&gt;akashi says he has to tell you something?? idk something about glasses and drawings?? comeee ee eee e u promised me &gt;:( meanie</p><p>another one popped up before tsukishima had even finished reading.</p><p>bokHOOTo [1 second ago] &gt;&gt;did you forget where it was??? its on kiyokawa street but you know that!!!!!!! or do you??? 12 kiyokawa st!! next to the tattoo parlor!!!!!!!!! hury up!!!!</p><p>bingo. tsukishima jammed the phone into his right pocket and his keys into his left, bolting out the door.</p><p>"wait! tsukki! what about the notes?"</p><p>**</p><p>tsukishima was such an idiot, or so he beraded himself as soon as he made it to the cafe. he lugged the large glass door open, being captured by the faint aroma of fresh pastries. he thought about buying one but he snapped himself out of it when he heard a loud voice from the other side of the cafe.</p><p>"akaashi! where is he?! he said he'd be here!" the man's voice wailed, catching tsukishima's, and probably everyone else in the cafe's attention. "stupid kuroo!"</p><p>his friend, who was revealed to be the guy who had picked up tsukishima's pencil earlier, lightly pressed on his shoulder and shushed him. "he'll be here soon bokuto." he soothed, taking a sip from the white mug. they were friends? tsukishima had never seen such a rare duo.</p><p>"sir? would you like to order something?" tsukishima turned to the barista, who was smiling in a way that reminded him of yamaguchi. tsukishima prepared himself to shoot him down but the smile wouldn't quit.</p><p>"ah, sure." tsukishima caved, walking over to the counter while taking a look at the menu. "how about a mocha macchiato?"</p><p>"alright, it'll be 500 yen." </p><p>tsukishima reached down for his wallet, but was hit with the realization that his wallet was in his bag. crap, this wasn't happening. tsukishima patted around his body, looking for any form of money he could manage. he scrounged up 300 yen in coins and awkwardly put them on the counter.</p><p>"do you have a way to cover the rest?" the barista's seemingly warm smile creased into a thin line, their expression taking a whole 180.</p><p>"i'm sorry, i don-"</p><p>"yes he does, i'll cover it." tsukishima froze at the sudden burst, immediately recognizing the voice as none other than- "kuroo tetsurou at your rescue!"  tsukishima hissed slightly, eyes wafting around kuroo's lower half for his bag. "yo tsukki. my eyes are up here. i'd appreciate a thank you to my face, y'know."</p><p>"i- wh- no i wasn- it's not like that." tsukishima sputtered out, accepting defeat and looking up at kuroo, who's smirk was spreading over his face like a teacher's lazy checkmark. he put down the remaining two yen on the counter, and pushed the coins to the barista.</p><p>"is there a name for the order?" </p><p>"tsuk-"</p><p>"tsukki."</p><p>"no, it's tsukishim-"</p><p>"tsukki, and draw tiny little glasses next to it, if you don't mind."</p><p>"wh-"</p><p>"thank you, we'll be going now!" kuroo smiled at the barista while pushing a defiant tsukishima to the other side of the cafe. "feisty as ever, aren't you?" tsukishima sneered, pulling away from kuroo's grasp and straightening out his clothes. "so i see you have my phone, but what about my bag?"</p><p>tsukishima pursed his lips together, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "sorry, i left it at my dorm." he then straightened up, remembering the notebook. "what about mine?"</p><p>kuroo was about to answer, but much to tsukishima's luck, his loud friend had spotted the two. "kuroo! over here! bring megane too! the more the merri- ow! akaashi! what was that for!"</p><p>kuroo sheepishly smiled, leading tsukishima over to his friends.</p><p>"kuroo! you're late! but that's okay, i'll yell at you later when you aren't in front of your boyfriend. now let's sit down and have some coffee."</p><p>"bok-! nevermind. me and tsukishima have to go back to his dorm, so i'll be back later if you decide to wait."</p><p>"oh?" bokuto's thick eyebrow raised high on his forehead, "alright then, don't have too much fun." for added effect, he even winked, which caused kuroo to lunge forward only to be stopped by a "tsukki? your drink is ready."</p><p>kuroo took a step back and went to go collect the drink, leaving tsukishima to stand awkwardly with his friends. "sorry, we accidentally swapped bags. i just needed it back."</p><p>"you mean you needed your notebook back. the one with the drawings." the blunt words hit tsukishima right smack across the face.</p><p>"ah- so you did see. i tend to draw pretty things subconsciously, it's a force of habit. sorry it came off odd."</p><p>"no, they were actually very nice, but i was going to tell kuroo. he's a sucker for drawings, i wouldn't be surprised if he fell in love with you right then and there." akaashi paused, seeming to recoil, "but, i digress. it's your choice." </p><p>tsukishima tries to think of something, anything to say, but nothing is coming out. </p><p>"tsukki! i got your coffee! let's go." </p><p>tsukishima bowed to the two and went to go catch up to kuroo. they began walking up the street, kei leading the way to his house. should he show kuroo the pictures? no, he'd probably think he's a total creep. but, akaashi did say that- no, it doesn't matter what akaashi said, because he's not going to show him. tsukishima just has to get the notebo-</p><p>"penny for your thoughts?"</p><p>tsukishima squinted his eyes, "it's going to take a whole lot more than a penny to 'buy' my thoughts, plus you're currently sipping on my coffee."</p><p>"hey, last time i checked, i saved you back in there. i think that's enough to earn your coffee- and your thoughts."</p><p>"you're quite wrong."</p><p>"what am i gonna have to do? sell a kidney?"</p><p>"a whole lot more than a kidney."</p><p>"my entire body's up for grabs, give me your best offer."</p><p>"how about your heart?"</p><p>...</p><p>kuroo slowed his pace of walking, which indefinitely scared tsukishima. he'd thought he had 'gored' out kuroo or something.</p><p>"that's-" a pause, longer than tsukishima had liked, "so- cheesy!"</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"you want to steal my heart? that's so poetic!"</p><p>tsukishima scoffed in offense, pushing kuroo into some stranger's lawn. "shut up, hearts go for the most money you know?"</p><p>kuroo laughed, walking back over to tsukishima. "oh really? you sure weren't trying to be all cute and flirty?"</p><p>"y-yes! who do you take me for?" </p><p>"you know, you seem to be like a hopeless romantic. someone who'd- admire another from afar, and draw them in a little sketchbook, just because they were pretty."</p><p>shoot. tsukishima was totally cau- </p><p>"kidding. you probably go to 'fuck love!' rallies, don't you?" kuroo's giggly laugh came directly after, indicating to tsukishima that he was in fact, not caught.</p><p>"yeah yeah, wouldn't you like to know what i'm like, huh?" tsukishima snickered, "i'm sure if i ever went to a 'fuck love' rally, i'd see you standing right there across the street."</p><p>"nah, not really." kuroo's light-hearted tone seemed to die down, causing tsukishima to look in his direction. "i really would enjoy loving someone one day."</p><p>"really...?"</p><p>"you say that so bitterly, but yeah, really."</p><p>...</p><p>tsukishima would never say it. not to kuroo, not to the first year group, not even to yamaguchi. but he also wants to fall in love one day. he's sure the right person would come along and they'd just click. of course, he'd never dedicate his life to finding 'the one', but he certainly has been searching.</p><p>maybe, the fifteen year long search was over.</p><p>**</p><p>"here," tsukishima said, handing over kuroo's bag.</p><p>"thanks, my stuff is back at my place. you want to come? or you got plans or something?"</p><p>tsukishima knew the morally right thing to say was 'no, sorry i have plans with my friends tonight.' but his head just wasn't letting him say it. </p><p>"no, he doesn't have any plans. go tsukki!" yamaguchi popped in from the kitchen, pushing tsukishima lightly out the door.</p><p>"wait, what about hin-"</p><p>"he'll understand," yamaguchi wasn't strong, but he sure was persistent. and he managed to get tsukishima out the door, which takes a great deal of effort, both physically, and mentally. "now go!"</p><p>"okay, tha-"</p><p>the door was shut straight in tsukishima's face.</p><p>"your friend sure is energetic, isn't he?"</p><p>"you could say that."</p><p>**</p><p>"ah, it's kind of messy, sorry about that. i wasn't planning for you to come over you see." kuroo began picking up stray pieces of clothes, throwing them onto the couch.</p><p>"it's fine, i don't need to linger. just to pick up my bag, and my- notebook." </p><p>kuroo seemed to freeze for less time then could be identified, but he nodded silently and went to another room. tsukishima couldn't help but feel slightly bad over his harshness. maybe it wouldn't be too bad to stay awhile.</p><p>"here we go!" kuroo exclaimed, handing tsukishima's bag to him. "it's all there, i swear."</p><p>tsukishima laughed vaguely, looking for the notebook. </p><p>"where's my notebook?"</p><p>"hm? i didn't take it."</p><p>"did it fall somewhere?" </p><p>"let me go lo- how about you come too? better if the two of us were looking over just one."</p><p>"ah- sure." </p><p>tsukishima followed kuroo into his, or should he say their, because there was another bed adjacent to kuroo's 'side', which tsukishima knew was his, because he had cat plushies lining his bed. his roommate on the other hand seemed to be a green thumb, with plants lining every square inch of space. what really caught tsukishima's eye though, was the large glass tank sitting next to the roommate's bed. it contained a well-established ecosystem and a small snake, which tsukishima could see balled up in his rock hideout. </p><p>"i see you're interested in devil."</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"devil, the snake."</p><p>"oh." tsukishima mumbled before fully realizing what kuroo had just said, "wait, devil? you named your snake devil?"</p><p>"if i owned her, she'd be out of here faster than i can say 'devil'." kuroo laughed, filing around his desk. "but no, she's daishou's snake, and i only call her devil because once i woke up and she was sitting on my nightstand. staring at me with her little beady eyes." kuroo gave an exaggerated shudder.</p><p>"daishou..." tsukishima trailed off, "name seems familiar."</p><p>"yeah, he's my ex." kuroo shrugged, "oh- wait you mean- nevermind. he was in nohebi in high school, maybe you saw our match during the prelims?" </p><p>"i remember. so he was your ex? didn't you guys hate each other in high school?"</p><p>"it was sort of a 'you're my rival, and i hate you. but the tension is kind of hot.' type of relationship, you know? but it's all in the past now because we both moved on. or, he did and i'm still single. 'i hate you' relationships are really only good until you guys actually start dating." the laugh kuroo made was completely different to how he usually laughs, which made tsukishima want to murder this 'daishou'. </p><p>"it's all good though. we made up, and i'm pretty good friends with him and his current girlfriend. our relationship was better as a rivalry-friendship anyways."</p><p>"i see."</p><p>...</p><p>"is this your notebook?" kuroo asked, holding out what was indeed, tsukishima's notebook.</p><p>"oh yeah, thanks." </p><p>tsukishima went to grab the spiral bind, to avoid hand contact with kuroo, but his grip wasn't strong enough, and the notebook fell to the ground, the pages folding outwards. </p><p>"my bad," kuroo said, bending down to pick it up.</p><p>wait-</p><p>kuroo, once again, froze on the spot, looking at tsukishima's notebook.</p><p>"oh my lord, i-"</p><p>"wow."</p><p>"i'm sorry, that's so creepy. my hand just starts drawing when i see mythical, pretty things and i guess my brain thought you were pretty, so i just started drawing you, because you were sitting in front of the class, this is so embarrassing. i can rip out the drawings if they make you uncomfortable or something. i'm so so sorry."</p><p>...</p><p>"what?" kuroo seemed more confused than creeped out, which confused tsukishima on multiple different levels. "what drawings? y-you think i'm pretty? i-" kuroo exhaled, running his hand through his hair. "i was looking at your notes, they were really neat." kuroo flipped the notebook to tsukishima's view, and they were just tsukishima's normal statistic notes.</p><p>well, that's just, g r e a t. isn't it?</p><p>"forget i said anything."</p><p>"ay, i want to see your drawings? of me? is that what you meant?" kuroo tilted his head, eyes focused on tsukishima. "show me."</p><p>"look, i think i've embarrassed myself enough for one nigh-"</p><p>"what are you scared about?"</p><p>tsukishima had to replay that sentence in his head. </p><p>what wasn't there to be scared about?</p><p>"i'm scared you're going to think i'm a crazy stalker."</p><p>"i won't."</p><p>"that's real assuring."</p><p>"i won't." kuroo merely restated the two words, but for some reason unbeknownst to tsukishima, it was much more secure.</p><p>"i-" tsukishima let out a heavy sigh, ceding to kuroo, "fine, i guess i don't really have anything to lose."</p><p>kuroo smiled, handing over the notebook to tsukishima. he motioned for him to sit on his bed, which tsukishima gladly accepted, because his knees were one more situation away from buckling. </p><p>tsukishima gulped, flipping through the pages, kuroo's overly warm breath on the exposed part of his neck.</p><p>"here they are."</p><p>kuroo rested his chin on tsukishima's shoulder, which even though being heavily protected by tsukishima's thick jacket, was still heating up faster than his crappy iron could.</p><p>"wow."</p><p>"wow?"</p><p>"just wow, because those are- breathtaking."</p><p>tsukishima smiled, staring down at the messy sketches. "thanks."</p><p>"you have a sure talent, why didn't you go to art school? instead you picked some shitty college on the east coast."</p><p>"my family didn't want me to go to art school. thought it was a waste of time and money."</p><p>"not a waste with your type of ability." kuroo traced the pictures with his finger, "christ. these are truly, amazing."</p><p>kuroo really is a sucker for drawings.</p><p>"you're really something tsukishima." kuroo mumbled, leaning his head on tsukishima's neck.</p><p>"am i now?"</p><p>"you are, you really are."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's currently 3am so my judgement on proofreading may be a bit clouded so forgive me<br/>thank u for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>